Friction
by RippahGoneWolf
Summary: Music is like telling a story. You have your favorite characters, the ones you hate, the drama, the raw emotions, and everything else in between. Everyone has a story behind the music. Caroline Forbes, beautiful and top-selling singer. Klaus Mikaelson, cold-hearted and straightforward producer. Both of their stories merge into something no one saw coming.
1. When You're A Celebrity

**A/n: Hello, lovelies. :) I never thought I would say this, but I'm back with a new story. This has been buzzing around in my head for months, and I just had to get started with this. This is inspired by watching the show, Nashville, which I totally recommend. Now, the story is going to be unique and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Oh, if I have anything wrong about the music business, can someone please point that out to me? I would appreciate it.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Now, the title of the chapter is a lyric from the song Celebrity by Brad Paisley.**

Friction

_**"Climbing to the top demands strength, whether it is to the top of Mount Everest or to the top of your career." - Abdul Kalam**_

Chapter 1: When you're a celebrity, it's adios reality

Ever since she could remember, music had always been a part of her life. Singing was as natural as breathing. Without it, she would cease to exist. Okay, maybe that's a little too exaggerated to describe what you feel passionate for. Every fiber of her being was driven to give it her best shot. After all, wouldn't that be the wisest action to take? Caroline Forbes knew what her strengths were. And with talents, you have to mold and shapen them. Then you do what you do best until you can't no more.

It's always so easy to start with the naiveness of having your dreams to give you hope.

But here's the cold hard truth. It takes a lot more than just dreams and talent to get you by. A whole lot more. Everyone learns that fact. Once you learn it, you have two choices.

You either make the final cut into this with yourself at the top or you can crash and burn and hit rock bottom.

Simple as that.

Now, Caroline Forbes was a testament to the fact. She was one of the lucky ones. Very lucky, if you might add. Caroline Forbes was a name that struck a few definitions. Beautiful. Sexy. Talented. When those three unspoken words mixed together, they brought out the best combination. All of those together created a key, and it had the ability to unlock the immense possibilities of anything you would want to do.

Now, it may sound ridiculous or sexist, but it was true. Unfortunately, it was true in this business. Caroline learned a lot of those lessons the hard way, and that's why she willed herself to be nothing the best. There's no room for error. Everything had to be perfect when the world was watching you. She always managed to wing it. Flashing a brilliant smile, singing her heart out, and strutting her stuff on the stage in front of thousands of people were what Caroline had it down to an art. She was the best of the best, and she fought too hard for anyone to take her place away.

And when something threatened to take that away from her, the claws were aching to come out, and it was time to play hard ball. (Of course, those were her own fighting words considering her slight flair in drama.) There's no way anyone was going to be better than her when Caroline put in the blood, sweat, and tears into what she built. No way in hell.

That's why she was in her producer's office today with her manager.

"Please tell me you're kidding about this." Caroline said as she sat in front of her producer for almost five years. She was so not in the mood to deal with any surprises, but it seemed God wasn't going to give her that courtesy.

Sophie Devereaux had been there since the beginning for Caroline. Sharp-tongued and never failed to tell the truth, she was one of the few female influences in Caroline's life. Sophie told it like it was and always believed the hard truth was better than an easy lie. Sugar coding wasn't a habit she liked to pick up, and Caroline was grateful for it. In this case, maybe not so much.

"I'm afraid I have no choice." Sophie told her, rubbing her temples from the pounding headache. "I know the timing isn't the best."

"You're damn right about the timing." The timing had been hellish and created a huge mess that Caroline would have to organize and rummage through.

Her manager, Alaric Saltzman, came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Caroline was already flustered as it was. Alaric was fully aware of what he was doing when he took on this job. Working in this business, he learned to let the clients vent out what they need to get out of their systems before they came before the professionals. Of course, Alaric had to draw the line in the sand when Caroline went overboard. And yes, he could also admit that she was a drama queen, but that's what kept Alaric on his toes.

"Easy, girl." He consoled her. They didn't need any mishaps, but he knew Caroline had it under control. Well, most of the time she did. When she didn't, all hell usually broke loose.

Caroline glanced at Ric for a second with a mild glare, shrugging off his hand. She turned back to Sophie wondering what in the hell was going on. "Sophie, you can't just go away. What am I supposed to do with all this - this -" She sputtered over her words in aggravation.

Sophie closed her eyes and sighed heavily. It's not like she wanted this to happen. She understood Caroline's plight, but Sophie knew this young woman better sometimes than Caroline knew herself. "You're gonna do what you've always done. When nothing's done right, you find a way and do it yourself. You've always managed to outdo yourself no matter what."

"I know I do!" she exasperated throwing her arms in the air. "But this time, I can't do it alone. Even you can admit to that."

There was always a reason why Sophie took Caroline under her wing in the first place. However, it took some convincing and proof from a very persuasive colleague. She's not one to take just any person on. These days, 'talent' seemed to be only just defined by a potentially pretty girl and the use of technology to tune up the voice to make it semi-decent enough. And, leave it up to Sophie to name a few. No, what Sophie looked for was real talent. Someone with the rare gift to not just be able to sing. There's more to this business than just singing.

Caroline had a light and a spark that just drew people in. Always attracting people like a moth to a flame. From listening to her colleague's perspective on what he saw and a video of Caroline's demo convinced Sophie to go through with her colleague's request. Just watching Caroline in the video brought Sophie Devereaux to a startling conclusion.

She'd found a diamond in the rough. A special one.

"You're right, Caroline." Sophie agreed. "And that's one of the reasons I called you here."

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Ric couldn't help, but do the same. He wasn't really worried, though. Sophie always thought ahead with what's going on in the industry, and which best move to make. That's one of the reasons why Caroline's career had made it up to where it was today. By thinking things through from Sophie's part and other helped that is involved. A lot goes into what makes a career stand stable. It's a team process with work calling from all of them.

"Whatcha thinking, Soph?"

Sophie stood up from her chair, walking around her desk in the sleek office as she gazed sadly at the framed pictures on a shelf close to the window. "I don't know if any of you have heard of the reason why I'm leaving White Stake Records. I hadn't told anyone of the real reason."

"What is it then?"

The older brunette in the picture and the teenager beside her were her entire reason altogether. "My sister has been having trouble taking care of her daughter. There's been some..." she paused as she tried to find the right word. "...complications. I would have been leaving only for a few months, but it's like I said before. The timing isn't the best."

Caroline's face fell only for a moment at her producer's reason for leaving. She had to admit it was selfish of her of wanting Sophie to just stay here. Caroline had said in the past how it was better for people to work out with their problems. There was no need to get involved when a mess would soon follow. That's from the point of view from someone who wrote off the people from her past a long time ago. There's no need for anyone when she cared for herself most the time, but even this blonde had good sense when it kicked in. There were certain lines she couldn't cross. Family affairs weren't her cup of tea. Still, couldn't there be someone else to take care of the situation besides Sophie?

"Do you really gotta leave? Surely, there's some other family member that could handle...whatever that's going on?" Caroline questioned a bit awkwardly. Like before, family issues weren't something that she liked to messed with.

"I'm sure whatever your reasons are, we'll be able to pan out regardless." Alaric quickly covered for his client's remark. Sometimes, her big mouth did more damage than asked for.

"It's okay. I understand." Sophie dismissed what happened. There was no need to apologize. The producer didn't need to have extraordinary intelligence to solve Caroline's reasons for a bit of protesting. It didn't take much for a woman to figure out.

"Knowing you, though. You're always one step ahead of everything." Alaric joked with a wink.

"You got that right." Caroline agreed. She always loved that advantage with her mentor. It always helped her to sharpen her own instincts.

"Well, I'll gladly take the credit where it's due, but we need to get onto business." Sophie always hated beating around the bush, and a bit of that influence rubbed off onto Caroline who was eager to jump in herself. Both the singer and manager watched as the Sophie's "no nonsense" face came back on like usual. "I've always liked to see the positive when it comes to things, especially with our little blonde ball of sunshine here."

A couple of chuckles escaped from the older adults except from the obvious object of the joke. Caroline cut some eyes at Sophie.

"I hate it when you call me that." Caroline grumbled.

"Well, I'm still the one who got you this far so deal with it." She reminded her with a smirk. Sophie opened one of her drawers in her desk and took out a creme manila folder filled with papers. "Now, the new one that's going to be putting up with you is one of the reasons why we're having little conversation."

When Sophie handed the folder to Caroline, she almost snatched it away from her. It didn't surprise Sophie one bit considering. The producer mentally counted down to one when she knew the explosive reaction of what was going to come as soon as Caroline finished reading the the contents.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"SERIOUSLY?!"

And there you have it. Damn, her timing was impeccable.

"You want me to sign up and work with him of all people?!" At least, Caroline wasn't afraid in showing her opinion. Sophie taught her well. "Well, isn't this just fine and dandy?"

"Let me see that." Sometimes, Alaric just didn't know what to do with Caroline. He swiped away the manila folder from her hands, his eyes scanning over the documents as Caroline was probably fuming over one thing after another. Everything appeared normal for a time until a certain name popped up.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Just the mention of the man's name from Alaric's mouth set off Caroline like a trigger-happy idiot with a shotgun. "Oh, don't even get me started with him."

"Should I?" he quipped, really testing the boundaries of Caroline's nerves.

"That's a stupid question." Caroline wasn't really having the best day today. She didn't need this as she probably pointed out before for the millionth time. One damn thing after another.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I know the reputation isn't painted so white, but think about it. I'm handing you to the best of the best. He's actually part owner of this label if you haven't forgotten," she explained, hoping Caroline will see reason. Often though, the girl's emotions blinded her logic at times.

Caroline stood up rigidly with her fists balled and her eyebrows knitted together. The thin heels of her stilettos clicked as she paced into one of her dramatic rants again. "He's the biggest dick alive and his position doesn't change any of that. I still want you here! I don't want to be handed off to some British jackass who thinks he could do whatever he wants."

Alaric just shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand as he tried to keep it together. Sometimes, he questioned why he took this job in the first place. Caroline Forbes never failed to drive people crazy if that was her sole purpose. Then again, she always tended to do that anyway regardless. Most of the time, Alaric tried to keep his distance when Caroline was like this. He wasn't the one who looked for trouble.

"Before you go jumping the gun, I'd like to think it would be a good idea to give this more thought than just discarding it like trash." He quickly suggested. Alaric stood in front of Caroline, trying to stop her before she broke a heel. He highly doubted she would end up doing that, but it wasn't bad to be preventive.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, right. I don't need to explain why I have my reasons."

Everyone who worked for White Stake Records for no matter how long would know a very simple fact in the beginning. They would come to know at one point about the one who started the company. The one who started it all wasn't just one person, but actually two people. Brothers to be exact. While working in sync, Klaus Mikaelson took care of bringing out the music while the other brother worried over the business portion. And. If if it weren't obvious enough, a certain fact would have to be repeated again.

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't the most pleasant people to work for.

He was the Simon Cowell of the bunch or if you liked to use the better title for him, "The Original Bastard." Every time people have tried to make it to his expectations, many people failed and end up returning back to the starting line. If anything, they were probably sent even farther back. Every day when people tried to impress him, it was just a never-ending sweepstakes. It was probably in his view of things. It's like what they always say. Many will enter, few will win.

"Yes, Caroline. We all heard the stories, but if you just shut up for a few seconds to let me talk, maybe you can see the logic to my insanity." The producer sharply snapped at her still current client. Judging from the sudden stop, it was apparent that Sophie had an effect on her. Then again, it took a lot to scare Caroline. At one point, Sophie finally resumed to what she was trying to say. "Besides of what you hear, all of us can agree to the fact that he's produced most of the best artists in music from this label."

Oh, denial couldn't fail her now. Why did it have to fail her now of all times? "Fine." Caroline finally backed down and coming back to Earth. "It's true about how he doesn't fail at his trade."

'Doesn't fail at his trade? That's putting it lightly,' Alaric couldn't help but think to himself as he had his own turn at rolling his eyes.

"But it doesn't mean I want to work with him." And there they were again back to the obvious.

Sophie decided to use another approach. Maybe this would convince Caroline to see reason. Going up to her, the older woman's face softened a bit. It was just enough to let through the true emotions of how proud she was. Caroline Forbes was now a confident, talented, and fearless young woman. Sophie molded her into something better, and Caroline was practically unstoppable. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, steadying her from any more dramatic episodes.

"Care, this is an opportunity for you that you can't afford to miss. You really have a chance to spread your wings more than ever before. You're a butterfly, and a damn beautiful one at that. But take some advice from a woman who's experienced a few things." She advised, and honestly prayed to God that Caroline would listen to her. "Use your instincts and take the bull by the horns. Take every challenge and kick ass. I taught you that and don't let all of it go to waste, you hear me?"

Caroline cursed the infectious motherly smile Sophie sent her way. Sometimes, her timing was too impeccable. The natural smile that always lit Caroline's face made its appearance. She sniffled quietly as she gathered her producer into a tight hug. God, it wasn't going to be the same without her. Sophie's family was lucky. Jealousy was always a nasty emotion to start to feel.

"You better keep me posted on what's going on, you hear me?" Caroline demanded softly, reiterating the last three words Sophie said before. She wasn't going to let this woman get out of her life so easily. Not for a damn second if her name wasn't Caroline Forbes.

She chuckled. "Extend the same courtesy to me, and you've got yourself a deal."

Alaric was relieved to see they were finally on them finally on the right page. Or at least they were on their way to the right page. It was about time. With as much drama Caroline usually dished out on a daily basis, his hair was going to turn gray before he reached the age of forty. That's pretty bad. He actually liked his hair the way it was.

"So, what do I have to do?" Caroline asked, eager to get the show on the road.

"It's pretty simple," her current producer answered easily.

Little did Caroline know that what she was going to sign up for was going to be anything, but easy.

**{Friction}**

"I still can't believe I've signed up for this." Caroline admonished, walking in long strides with her heels clicking against the marble floors. Her gait always looked like she strolled on a catwalk, but now it was from the force of habit unfortunately. Some habits were hard to break after they were drilled into you for so long.

"Oh, don't get your feathers ruffled." Alaric scolded the drama queen. "It's not like Sophie sold you into slave-driver."

"Isn't he the slave-driver, though?" she asked skeptically while arching a slender eyebrow.

"According to you, I thought he was 'The Original Bastard." His sarcasm wasn't really needed in this situation, but he couldn't help himself. Sometimes, it lightened up the issues that Caroline and Alaric dealt with on a daily basis together.

She scoffed. "Okay, first off, that title he got wasn't one that I thought of. Second, I may be creative, but I'm not that skilled. Thirdly, I'm not going to let someone like him scare me. I didn't make it this far just to be scared off like some chicken afraid of the frying pan." Damn those stupid southern puns. Damn, the stupid country accent that she possessed. Living in practically Small Southern Town, USA for all her life really didn't do her justice.

Her glare immediately was aimed at her manager's direction. "That's not funny."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Turning back to going to her car, the only thing Caroline was looking forward to was a nice hot bath and a bottle of alcohol. But she knew had a million other things to do before the day was done. Signing up to be Klaus Mikaelson's client was just one of the more simpler yet still complicated things she did today. One down, a million other errands she needed to run at this pace. Though she may not show it, but the heels on her feet were killing her. It was a good thing she always came prepared for any of these little emergencies.

It was some sort of relief that they came across the elevator. It gave her a sort of break. Stepping inside, Alaric went first and Caroline soon followed. Ric pressed the button to the first floor, and both of them waited in silence as the elevator did its work.

"Do you know him?"

Ric had a pretty good idea on who she was referring to. "Not personally," he answered. "You?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline thought hearing things as she just stopped browsing the Internet on her phone.

"Do you know him personally?" he clarified. "It's a simple question."

And a question that was partnered with a complicated answer. Answers that Caroline rather keep to herself. "I know him enough to say the least."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Alaric's interest definitely peaked from Caroline's vague statement. "Care to divulge?"

"Nope, but you can care to shut your mouth if you want to keep your job." Her tone was short and sweet, but it held a hidden edge. What she said hopefully sent him a message to stay out it.

He held his arms up in defense. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jeopardize my job because of my curiosity."

Caroline didn't say anything in reply, but she smirked softly as the elevator finally halted and opened to the first floor. Alaric Saltzman had been with her since the beginning too, and she didn't trust anyone else to be by her side. Hating to admit it, but the fact still existed. Alaric was the rock she could lean on when things got rough, and she didn't have to be strong before the whole world to see.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then." She said, her eyes focused on the set of double doors waiting for her freedom. She would meet up with her new producer later. Caroline already had her arms full with everything else. "You got any word on what I asked you earlier?"

"Everything has been hush hush, unfortunately. White Stake has been known to keep their secrets well under wraps." And he knew Caroline wasn't going to pleased about that either.

"I people hired for this job for a reason. They're supposed to find out these things and relay that stuff to you and me." Caroline fumed. God, what was she paying them for? To be idiots?! "Sometimes, I wonder why in the hell I deal with them."

"Because you can't be a singer without a team behind you." Alaric reminded her yet again.

It was always a lesson relearned when Caroline needed the reminder. She would get so caught up in trying to do things on her own. She was always a go-getter, and it wasn't a damnable trait to have. However, it surely had gotten to her head, and she needed to be brought back down to Earth. Sometimes, it took more than just Alaric to keep Caroline grounded. The singer proved time and time again of being capable of independence. Although, Caroline also proved otherwise that in order to keep her straight was like raising a child for Alaric.

She let out a sigh for the umpteenth time today. "Then how am I supposed to do what I'm good at if they can't do what - I'm getting a headache from thinking about all this."

"Trust me, love. You'll probably get a lot more of those if there aren't any new changes made."

Caroline halted in her steps. It didn't make much of a genius to recognize the voice. His voice of all people. The invisible brush of his English accent always wrapped around her like the smoothest silk, much to her chagrin. But like always, there was always the cold bitter aftertaste that soon revealed what made him as 'The Original Bastard." It shouldn't surprise her that he would show up around here sooner or later. After all, he did own part of the company. The originator who began White Stake Records.

The one and only Klaus Mikaelson.

**{Friction}**

**Well, here's the first chapter. The beginning may not be much, but it's definitely going to let to crazy and fun things. :) I hoped I delivered with the characters for all of you. This is so going to be a fun story to write, and I got a lot planned. ;)**

**See ya next time.**


	2. You And I Go Hard

**A/n: Hello, lovelies. :) I'm here again with another chapter of Friction. I was surprised by the response of when I posted this. :) I mean seriously. I must be doing something right. I'm glad I'm doing a better job with my writing. Like I said before, the story is kind of based on the tv show, Nashville. I totally recommend the show. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the advice and support I've been getting from this. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Note: the title of the chapter is the lyric from the song One More Night by Maroon 5.**

**{Friction}**

_**"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." - William Shakespeare**_

Chapter 2: You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war

After being a celebrity for so many years, there was one thing Caroline Forbes had learned: never allow yourself to be taken by surprise. In this business, it was always important to be on your game whenever you're in public. It was important to always be on top of your game whenever you're in public. You never know who maybe watching, and the last thing Caroline needed to deal with was the paparazzi - greedy and gossipy vultures they were, more or less.

Even if that curve ball was Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh.

She had to give him credit. At least, he knew how to make an entrance.

Caroline turned around and saw him standing there like the arrogant king she had imagined. She may have had a wild imagination. The comparison and fantasy fitted the situation. White Stake Records was his kingdom, and he was surely not looking after his subjects out of the goodness of his heart; she knew better than that.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Says the guy who's as mysterious as the black abyss," the blonde replied as her blue-green eyes met his stormy-grayish blue ones. It had a been a while since she saw him. He hadn't change a bit, besides the fact that he was older; unfortunately, aging had become him and Caroline cursed his good genes. He looked like he was in his prime, and Caroline wasn't the only one who knew it.

"It's good to see that you haven't lost your spunk." Klaus pointed out as he strolled leisurely in his domain, getting closer to Caroline. "You're going to need it."

"Well, that's what makes me who I am. I'm sure you knew that fact way before I even spoke to you." She said as she silently checked him out from the corner of her vision.

Klaus Mikaelson somehow was blessed with the gift of an handsome, rugged appearance. Surely, God must have spent a lot of time creating a specimen such as he, because there was no one that could match Klaus in appearance or presence. Klaus' looks matched up with the main aspects of his personality. Chiseled, dark, and beguiling. He certainly fit the profile indeed. It also didn't help that the devilish bastard wore Henley; a brand Caroline secretly favored.

Klaus didn't miss Caroline's eyes studying him. Not to mention, he also saw through how much she was trying to make it inconspicuous. The blonde singer had skill in hiding certain things, but Klaus knew better. He had to be since it was part of his job. "Love, as much as I would love to continue this playful banter, I think it would be more appropriate if we take this important matter to my office."

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed. _'__One office for another, huh? __Not my on my watch,' _Caroline thought. Besides, who did he think she was? She wasn't his employee that he use as his doormat. There was definitely two different mindsets at work here.

"Sorry, pal. I have plans today and another million things to do. This can wait later," she said she turned on her heel and proceeded in the opposite direction.

"What do you have to do?" Alaric whispered in confusion close to Caroline's ear while following her. What was this woman doing?

"Does it matter?!" Caroline hissed in a loud whisper.

"Uh, yeah. It kind of does." Her manager pointed out.

Caroline tried to resist at the urge of yelling out of frustration. Honest to God, it was like one thing after another when it came to these people. Nothing was ever enough. Sometimes, she wondered why she made the decision to join this business in the first place. However, Caroline knew with all her heart the sole reason she made the leap of faith. She couldn't pass up the golden opportunity that happened to show up in front of her. Long story short, that decision changed a young girl's life forever. Caroline Forbes wouldn't be who she was now if she hadn't made that decision.

But, how can she function with people who never end to fry her nerves to the raw endings?!

"No, it doesn't!" Caroline was going towards the end of her rope, and she had enough of staying in this building. Dealing producers left and right tired her more than it should've, and she was ready to spring out of here. "Let's go!"

"Caroline!" Now, Alaric was reaching the end of his rope. "Will you stop acting crazy just for once?"

"Just be quiet and walk away." She didn't have time to explain her actions with her somehow still alive manager and a producer who didn't fail her to drive her crazy.

Speaking of said producer...

"If I might interject," Klaus began as he rounded the two of them and made the grave mistake of grasping Caroline's arm.

No one touched Caroline Forbes unless they wanted trouble. Obviously, Klaus wasn't so cunning like he portrayed himself.

Caroline turned her face directly at Klaus with her eyes narrowing into slits, pursing her lips into a tight line. "Unless you want a lawsuit on your plate, I suggest you take your hands off me before I make things a lot worse," she warned with an angry scowl.

Personally, Klaus knew what challenges were ahead of him when he made the decision of taking Caroline out of Sophie Devereaux's hands. Believe it or not, Caroline Forbes was the crown jewel of his company. Out of the many artists his label had produced, she was the most compelling of them all. Everything about Caroline dragged people into one hell of a spin, and she always drove them to the point of wanting more. Whereas if it was her music or just seeing the woman in person, Caroline was a woman to behold. Klaus wasn't willing to let such a gem slip away back into the rough and rust away in comparison to others. Though he maybe a selfish bastard, he took care of what was his.

"Sweetheart." Funny how the use of the pet name wasn't used to its purpose. "Let me remind you on who holds the keys to your future."

However, Caroline wasn't afraid. She faced scarier demons than Klaus. In her black stilettos, it gave her a three inch boost, which was enough to meet Klaus eye to eye. All the more helpful for Caroline to get her point across. She didn't need him or anyone else. Caroline was perfectly capable of managing her life and her career. She'd been on her own long enough to prove her statement to be valid.

Being in this man's face didn't faze her, and she wasn't afraid of the consequences of what could come if someone else had done it. She really didn't give a damn. "Let's get one thing straight." Caroline told him as she yanked her arm from his grip. "I'm not someone you can work your charm over and just give you permission to use me. I'm not such a dumb blonde like how stereotype may define other people."

If there was one button Klaus never liked being pushed, it was when someone presumed who he was from past actions and questioned his judgment. Granted, he knew he wasn't the most jolly -he hated that word- person to be around, but he knew how to do his job. And, he will certainly do a better job of doing what he does best without callous words and assumptions shoved down his throat.

"I never took you for a fool, _Miss Forbes_." He remarked nonchalantly before he finished his sentence in a sour note. "But, opinions can change."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "And, what does that supposed to mean, _Mr. __Mikaelson_?"

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious distaste laced in her tone. She could at least show some manners, even with the sassiness and spunk. "It means I can either make your career soar to the sky or I can break it into two with just a snap of my fingers. Don't rush into rash actions that could cost you."

"I've taken risks every step of the way." The blonde pointed out. "What makes this any different?"

"It's different from the very get-go now. Sophie Devereaux isn't here to guide you anymore, and compared to her, I'm a whole new breed of what you're going to be dealing with now." Klaus responded, not all too eager to keep up with this interesting row between them. If there's one thing he hated more than anything, it was to waste his time.

"Sophie is the only reason why I signed up for this in the first place. It's not like I'm gonna enjoy being in your presence twenty-four/seven." The blonde singer snarled with the urge to punch him heavy on her mind. It's not the first time she had dealt with these pricks before who shove their titles down people's throats. The male sex superiority wasn't something Caroline thought of fondly. She was a feminist at heart.

"And, an essential part of your team has left you wide open to go against the sharks, or have you forgotten since you think that you can take on the world?" Another reminder was sent to Caroline yet again that she couldn't do everything alone. No matter how strong and brave she may be, the world out there was cruel and will turn away from you in a blink of an eye. Klaus leaned closer to Caroline, his voice lowering to just a whisper. "Mark my words, love. Keep making decisions like these and see where you turn up. It's not a pretty sight."

Unbridled anger bubbled inside Caroline's chest. The very sight of his face in front of her pushed her towards the edge of making her temper snap. Although, no matter how much she wanted to throw logic out of the window and straggle Klaus, she couldn't deny the facts. She'd seen personally how singers can rise and fall with the fame by just one bad opinion from the world. Influence had an uncanny way of working into people's lives. It existed like a two way street. It could help you out or just make all of who you are break into a million pieces.

She didn't realize how tense and rigid she was until a familiar hand touched her shoulder. The warm hand rubbed her shoulder with ease, slowly but surely relaxing her to a better state. Caroline craned her neck over her shoulder to see Alaric as the culprit. As much as it had eased the tension, the anger still remained in her features.

"I'm fine, Ric." She quickly told him as she removed his hand.

Alaric thought otherwise, but he kept his mouth shut when he saw Caroline mouthed a silent "thank you" to him. It was enough to know that she could handle this.

"I admit, my situation isn't as desirable as I like for it to be at this point." Caroline acknowledged, but she was never going to admit Klaus was right.

"I think that was already obvious." The producer quipped.

"Don't remind me." The last thing she needed was for him to act like a child and rubbing in the already hard facts. "As much as I want to just prance around singing to my heart's content and not giving a damn, there are things that I hold dear. The main one would be my career."

"Just say it..." Alaric mumbled under his breath, getting a little anxious with the tiptoeing banter back and forth.

Caroline pretended she didn't hear that, and she wasn't going to waste her time figuring out if Klaus heard him or not. She had too much to do. "I'm going to make this simple for you to understand. You let me do my job, and I will let you do yours. It's all business, and we'll see how this pans out. Fair enough?"

She sent him a daring gaze, challenging even to see if Klaus was too arrogant and prideful to listen to such a offer. However, little did Caroline know that Klaus was a much more experienced player in this game. He held the ace in hole when it dealt with Caroline's singing career. He had nothing to lose if she failed. Though it may be a well noted loss, White Stake Records would continue to live on and search for more promising talent. Klaus was a selfish man, and his needs were thought of first.

But, he decided to give her the benefit of what just one manipulated look can bring. He would let her win...just this once. "I like the way you think," he flattered her. "Now, if you please step into my office. We have much to talk about."

"Of course, we do." Caroline faked the enjoyment of looking forward to this trip.

"And love, you already know what to call me. Call me Klaus."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

And as always, poor Alaric had to play follow the leader with his boss.

_'__And c__ue the upcoming awkward elevator silence,' _Alaric thought dryly as he followed his client and the British producer back into the elevator. This job truly made him question if he was getting paid high enough. Why did he decided to take this job in first place? Surely, Caroline could always find another person for the payroll yet the nostalgia for being Caroline's manager hit him close to home. Maybe that's why he gave it another shot after all. Still, this job would probably be the end of him before he turned forty. Running a hand through his hair, his mind wondered to this earlier morning, remembering what his wife had said to him before he left for work.

_"I'm not one to complain, Ric. You know that, but I'm telling you this. She's gonna to give you a run for your money. Before you know it, I'm going to see gray hairs on your head before the day's out." _

The ride in the elevator was unexpectedly silent as Alaric inconspicuously stared at himself reflecting from the metal in the elevator. Scrutinizing any suspicious detail in his hair hinting a gray pigment, it was hard to tell considering the metal in here was the color of brass. As he got lost into his own world, a brief flick into his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Mate," the Brit began, "you're not getting any gray hair. Don't fret over it."

"How did you...?" Alaric didn't finish, mind-boggled and wondered if Klaus had some physic powers for all he knew.

"Trust me when I tell you that I've seen worse results when it came to people working for me. I'm usually spot on in my observations, and I can tell that you'll do just fine."

"Hey!" Caroline said sharply. "He works for me, not you. He's none of your concern, though I really don't think you even care by any chance."

"I admire a man who can withstand the unexpected when it comes to this business. I'm sure he's seen his fair share. I'm only looking after what's potentially good business. I cannot have that jeopardized." Klaus explained with a smirk on his face. After all, he needed everyone to be up to par if he wanted his company to prosper. Good decisions bloomed into good business, which granted him the pleasure of yet another success.

Caroline ignored him once again as she followed him out of the elevator, looking forward to just getting through the rest of the day without his presence. She only could take Klaus in small dosages, much to her chagrin. She had a pretty bad feeling that he was going to be much more involved than she preferred. Nevertheless, Caroline wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Strong and always ready, she walked in stride into what appeared to be Klaus' office no doubt, judging from the decor, and awaited for what Klaus planned to throw out at her.

Klaus sauntered into his humble home away from home, happier to discuss this matter of importance in somewhere he could feel comfortable in. White Stake Records' running theme throughout the interior design mostly contained the color of white. White Stake was known for being sleek and edgy and modern, but it held an hidden cold edge that sent a message to its rivals. It reminded others of what White Stake Records was. As much as Klaus approved of the theme, even he grew tired of seeing the same thing every time he walked through the front doors. Therefore, it was nice to have an office pleasing to his eyes.

"Both of you, take a seat." He gestured to the two black leather armchairs placed in front of his desk. In need to quench his thirst, Klaus went to sat down in his chair and bent down to peer to the bottom of his desk.

"What in the world are you doing?" Caroline asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Caroline, for God's sake, leave the man be." Her manager exasperated.

"It was a simple question, Ric. No harm done." Caroline responded in an annoyed tone. "It's not like I pushed the man to his death!"

Though, Klaus wouldn't be sorely missed in Caroline's mind.

"If you need to feel more at ease, love, I'll give you a full explanation." Klaus stated as his head popped up from beneath his desk. He held a full bottle of scotch in one hand while the fingers of his other clasped to two glass tumblers. The Brit settled the bottle of scotch down on the desk. "I was quite parched so I decided to bring out the alcohol for this occasion. Usually, I would just have a drink for myself, but I decided to divulge into my generosity today."

"Then who's the second glass for?"

"For your manager, you silly girl. I think the man ought to have a drink. It's not a crime, don't you think?" Klaus poured the scotch into one of the tumblers and handed over the drink towards Alaric's direction.

Ric's mouth slightly dropped in surprise. "Uh...I didn't expect this."

"It's just a drink, mate. I know my reputation is not so satisfactory to most people, but at least you can accept a drink when it's offered." Klaus said. "Do you have different tastes? Is that why you're hesitating?"

Shaking his head, Alaric gave his honest answer.

"I'm not hesitating, Klaus." He tested the producer's name on his tongue. "Today's just been a one hell of a rollercoaster ride if you know what I mean."

"I know the feeling." Klaus agreed fully, serving himself a glass.

He hadn't forgotten about Caroline, who was sitting in the other chair appearing not too pleased. She may try to portray that's she different from the rest of her gender, but the same instincts cannot be denied in every scenario. Women loved to have the attention upon themselves, and Caroline wasn't any different. Now, with Klaus and Alaric engrossed in conversation, it left Caroline out and alone. And he found it amusing watching Caroline in effort to try to look nonchalant.

How long would it be before Caroline cracked?

"So Alaric, tell me. What's your poison? Obviously, the scotch isn't your preferred beverage." Klaus engaged more into the conversation.

"Honestly, sir, I'm more of a bourbon man. No offense to your liking towards scotch." Alaric took a sip to taste, and he was surprised to what he found. "Is this Glenlivet?"

"So you know of the flavor?" Klaus inquired as he resisted the urge to dive into the amusement as Caroline tried to hide the pout in her face. Not to mention, the also dumbstruck expression as well. Klaus didn't have to figure the math out.

"Let's just say I've grown up around alcohol, and I have my knowledge in it to help myself divulge." Working in the old days as a bartender were definitely worth it. He remembered those days in a light that were a lot more simpler. The old bar, the Bluebird Cafe, had been in his family for a while. The cafe and bar opened in 1982, and it had been a trademark in Nashville ever since the beginning.

"There's a specific reason I've loved this particular scotch," Klaus explained before drinking a sip. "When you have a nose for certain things, it helps you in the long run in ways you wouldn't expect. Take Glenlivet for example. Without the right circumstances happening, I wouldn't have come across it. It is my favorite for a reason. Just imagine rich chocolate, full malt, citrus, sherry and a light smoky note. There's even a hint of rum. The entry is very smooth, velvety with a rich palate. Everything about it is elegant, rich and warming. Altogether, it creates a combination like no other. Pure perfection."

Caroline had enough. She had finally cracked. "Okay! Listen, I know how you're head over heels in love with this scotch, which I have never heard about in my life, but that's not the point. Can't we just at least get the show on the road? I'm not here to waste time."

_'So, this is the where things__ begin __to get interesting,' _Klaus thought with his rather twisted sense of humor. He may have been noted for his charm, but he wasn't for his comedic skills. Finally done with his scotch, he set the glass aside, put away the bottle of scotch, and prepared to get onto business. "Alright, love. Shall we get started with the proceedings?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Caroline quipped, crossing one of her smooth and long legs over the other. "I've gained some sense over this. After all, I care about how my career turns out."

Klaus' eyes flickered to the sight of Caroline Forbes' tempting legs, drinking her in for the first time since he'd met her, his eyes trailing from the bottom going up. From the shoes on her feet, to the dress she wore hugged all of her curves in the right places, and up to the blonde halo framing her face, Caroline Forbes was more than just beautiful. She was something else entirely, and she had changed. The girl he saw in the beginning blossomed into a young woman to be reckoned with. Gone was the naivety from her eyes, and now those eyes held a certain perception with everything around her. She knew what the world really was behind the facade, behind the curtain.

"I'm glad that you've reconsidered, and that you're taking steps towards a more logical direction." Klaus commented.

"Let's cut the flattery, Klaus. I'm a busy woman." The blonde singer sharply said, needing to get a move on with these tedious things.

_'There's my girl,' _Alaric thought fondly and proudly of Caroline.

"With Sophie leaving, this leaves you in a rather precarious position, which is more difficult than I can say," Klaus began to explain, not all happy but he was willing to look at the glass half full. "But look at it another way. This appears as a window for opportunity for you and your career."

Sophie's words were being repeated from Klaus' mouth, which didn't surprise Caroline one bit. Then again, Caroline always assumed that Klaus Mikaelson was more of the pessimistic type. Still, repetition wasn't always the best thing in her book. When she was ready to get things done, there was always these little things that held everything up. It inched under her skin up to the point where she needed to blow off some steam or otherwise she'd explode. Patience wasn't a virtue in Caroline Forbes' book except for very rare cases.

Today was surely not one of the rare cases.

"Get to the point, Klaus. I've already heard this from Sophie." Caroline wished with all her heart that Sophie didn't have to leave. Her departure threw a wrench into so many plans, and Sophie leaving was a notable loss. Caroline had to think out of the box exponentially to make up for that loss.

"Don't rush him, sunshine." Alaric suggested. "He'll get to the point."

He just had to lay that one down, didn't he? "God, Ric. Was that totally necessary? You know I hate that name."

Alaric shook his head with a grin on his face. "Sometimes, I can't help myself, Care. Old habits are hard to break."

"If you think of it, sweetheart, it suits you quite well." Klaus joined in the jest, chuckling with his dimples showing, which made Caroline wanted to slap Klaus' mouth off.

Caroline's glared deepened as she administered what those two equally deserved. Waving her arms in frustration, she exasperated. "Hello, people! Did we get off topic? As much as I like to make things about me, can't we just cut the pet names out of this? I don't see how many times I have to repeat that. We're wasting time."

"Trust me, love. I'm sure all of Nashville has heard you." He said in a tired deadpan. If the woman would just be silent instead of ranting, maybe he'd actually get the words out. Bloody hell. And, Klaus thought his sister was the drama queen in his life. "Can we please just get to the point?"

"That's what I've been waiting for," Caroline left out the explanatory 'DUH!' that would've followed after, but she decided to leave it out. Too many words have been wasted already.

Klaus just ignored her and cut to the chase. "With the position you're in, there's decisions that need to be made. Frankly, I think you can agree with me for once on this point. But first, let me see if I have this saying right?" He paused as he thought of the right way to deliver his words. "You've been singing the same tune for a while now, and there's a part that craves a certain change."

Caroline processed what he said, all of his words hitting her inner turmoil right on the nail. These past few years, especially recently, there's been a insatiable yearning inside growing. Nodding, she agreed.

"Yes."

Finally, some small headway here. Klaus would have jumped and yelled some praise to the Lord for the little relief he was receiving. However, he wasn't a religious man. Still, he silently thanked the higher power above that there's some hope for this woman after all. But it would be out of character for him to make such a display. Besides, he had his reputation to uphold.

"Now, the key to this how we approach this. How do we make a change that's good for the audience, but excellent in the light of the singer? As you can already tell, I'm a man who prefers to kill two birds with one stone. What about you, Caroline? Alaric?"

"I'm up for anything that's best for my client." Caroline's manager answered.

"I like the way you think, mate. You're not bad." Klaus said. "Caroline, what about you?"

Sighing heavily, Caroline went ahead and came clean. "Alright, I'll admit. I'm glad of the progress I've made, but I've been feeling the need...to stretch and grow more." All of this was so confusing and complicated, but there's no other way she could describe it. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. In your eyes, you've thought about this more than once. In your mind, you think it's high time that you've graduated from a certain state and move onto a higher stage."

Surprise was caught in Caroline's features for only a moment, but Klaus was sharp enough to see it and have it burned to his memory. He knew by heart that nothing usually shocked Caroline Forbes because she always strode for the highest expectations. Klaus and Caroline were alike in that aspect. They don't accept anything less than what they expect for because they fought their way to the top. At times when everything was put on the line, you'll do everything you can to push whatever meant to you across the finish line.

It was one of those reasons why Klaus was so willing to ensure Caroline's success. To be on the top of your game, something has to give. If Caroline was willing to give her all, Klaus will do so too in kind. And it seemed that he and Caroline were on the same page.

"Exactly."

And the penny drops. That was the only word she said. Once again, Klaus completely hit the nail on the head. Sure, any idiot could say it was a lucky guess, but people never gave Klaus enough credit. His eyes see everything that happens in his company. He has ears everywhere from top to bottom. His reputation was a bit of a mixture of a blessing and a curse. While his reputation may have proved to be no the best, it made up with sending a unspoken message.

Never underestimate what Klaus could do.

"Love, have I ever told you that you're a remarkable woman?" The words falling out of his mouth made Caroline wonder if she should take it as an insult or as a compliment. She chose the later.

"I try my best. Who would I be to turn down such a accurate compliment?" Sue her all you want, but she had every right to be a little vain. She can be vain without letting it go to her head.

"She wouldn't be Caroline Forbes for nothing." Alaric said as he swallowed a lump in his throat nervously, hoping the conversation wouldn't go too far.

"Aye, mate. You're right. Now," Klaus spoke boldly before slamming his hand on the desk in...excitement? "We can finally move on the important matters. Now if we're going to make changes, there's a certain order we need to do this in, especially in your team since its going to take more than yourself to remain on top."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're secretly implying that you're the one who remains on top?" Caroline asked impetuously, having no control of her words. Then again, she could have fooled anyone. "Because we're going to have a slight problem with that."

And just when things were making progress. Alaric mumbled to himself with a string of curses indecipherable to the other occupants in the room. All these thoughts back and forth with questioning his job wasn't healthy. He could always go back to running the Bluebird, but then again his wife handled that portion. Now, he only worked there part-time. Jenna always saying to him how she didn't get her degree in business for nothing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his thoughts composed of questions towards of where he should chose a different job.

Klaus sat back down at his desk, interested as to what the problem could be now. His gray-blue eyes settled on the blonde, waiting to for her to explain. "Do explain, Caroline. What is the dilemma that we have on our hands?"

Caroline's mouth widened into a flashing smile that seemed all sugar and spice, but people who really knew Caroline know the woman that was beneath. She didn't play, and she wasn't afraid to go rough. All it took was one occurrence to play hard ball. She stood up from the armchair, Leaning over his desk, pieces of her blonde curls fell in front of her shoulders, hanging almost by threads. She fixed her stare on him, ready to deliver.

"Usually, I'm the one who's on top. And I don't see that changing any time soon." Caroline answered simply, but the hidden finality in her tone was laced in.

She was definitely going to make things interesting. "We'll see, Caroline."

Backing away after making her point, the blonde fixed her hair back to its original state. Hey, it took some effort to keep her appearance, especially one of Caroline's caliber. "Now, where were we?"

"Changes to your team. Thankfully, there's only a few changes I need to make. It's more on the lines of addition instead of subtraction." Klaus explained. "I've always hated math." He soon added after that. There was a reason why his brother was in charge of the business portion. Numbers always bored Klaus to no end.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Adding who?"

"I'm adding-" Before he was going to finish, a sharp ring from his desk phone interrupted the conversation, much to his annoyance. Swallowing his agitation, he grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. He didn't even bother with the greeting. He was too busy right now at this point. "Make it quick, Vicki."

The grating voice from the other end just really added more baggage Klaus did not care for. Why did he hire the silly nitwit in the first place? Oh, wait a minute. Now, he remembered. He left the hiring portion to his brother too. Note to self, never leave some of the decisions to the older brother of all people.

"Will you just send her up - wait. She's already on her - but! Bloody hell!" Klaus spoke angrily as he bashed the phone back into the receiver. Oh, he made another mental note. Fire Vicki and hire a new secretary.

"Problems?" Alaric asked out of curiosity.

"More than you think."

That's when the dreaded knocked brought a chill down Klaus' spine. Maybe Klaus was hallucinating when he thought he heard the sound of high heels echoing from the marble. Why the she-devil in their midst? Why? Feeling another scotch coming on, Klaus grabbed the scotch quickly and served himself another glass. The sound of knocking was heard next.

"You know, you usually barge through the door." He said loudly to the she-devil lurking behind the black door.

"Yeah, but I prefer to make an entrance, but you know that better than I do." A female voice smoothly retorted back.

Caroline turned her head around to see a tall and gorgeous brunette strolling onto the scene like she was worth a million dollars. Everything about her was refined and angled from her clothes to her physical features. Not lying, Caroline could see the brunette had a killer body that men would drool over with the curves in all the right places. Her fashion style looked designer in appearance and expensive. The brunette's almond-shaped chocolate eyes pinpointed directly Caroline, narrowing as she stepped closer.

"Klaus, you said I've had my worked cut out for me earlier. That won 'Understatement of the Year.'"

"Cut out the sass, love. I've already had to put it from you already." Klaus snapped.

"But you still keep me because of how I do well at my job. I mean, am I doing good?" the brunette faked the innocence in her tone, which grated Klaus' already frustrated nerves

"Excuse me, but am I missing something?" Caroline fumed at not knowing what's going on.

She rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Honey, you might want to tone it down a bit before you give Klaus a migraine. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm your new publicist."

**{Friction} **

**I hoped you liked the chapter. ;) We can't have an interesting story without Miss Katherine in the mix. More is to come, my lovelies. More is to come. Please Review!**


End file.
